Naruto: Demon TerrorBook One Demon Rise
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: An evil that Kyuubi fears she comes to the human world and makes a pact with a baby that allows her to live thre and train him. But will he be ready to face a demon even Kyuubi fears? T for violence gore FemKyuubi NaruSaku and yes Narutos Parents alive!


**A?N no own Naruto sorry.**

In ancient times the world was ruled by demons. They were monsters that fought and killed each other for centuries, their were after many years though a distinct ten that became the kings of the demons. Their distinction was their long tails that went from one to nine the lord of them all being a huge demon fox known as the Kyuubi. But their was a tenth a demon that was annoyed by the petty squabbles of the others he along with his demons vanished from the world leaving only the nine. Many more years passed and the demons soon saw the humans then the ninja at first they deemed the humans and Ninja as nothing but insects but soon the found them to be much more. Soon they were being killed and taken from the top as many were sealed away or banished it was during this time that the Kyuubi found a disturbing army appearing.

It was an army of the Ninja and huge black dragons in the lead was also in human form the great demon Neltharion. In his form he looked young and wore complete black his eyes pending on his mood would be blue or gold but they always held the demonic glint that all of them held. He'd taken the name Tenmakage which ironically meant in the human's language demon shadow. He along with his minions was taking over their world and the Kyuubi was not happy so she herself made a contract with one Madara Uchiha to fight the dragon and his ninja.

The battle grew as all the clans still free joined with Madara and the Uchiha and fought this demon and his army until the Tenmakage faced Madara showing his true form as in truth being the Demon Dragon God Black Dragon Neltharion. The battle then became more of a war as the Kyuubi was summoned and did battle, the monsters slamming into one another with such force that the world began to shake as these juggernauts of hell fought. But in the end the Kyuubi had chosen the better allies and with a roar from herself and her human allies she killed the dragon by driving him through the chest with a blast of pure chakra that sent the great dragon deep into the ocean.

With the death of the leader of the army of black dragon Ninja the clans that had served him were soon hunted down till none were left and with that the Kyuubi left. But she was never truly gone for as she suspected the human Madara would call her again and when he did it was to fight the leader of the village to the death where though Madara killed the first Hokage of Konoha he himself was to weak to fight any longer and control the Kyuubi. This lead to him disappearing to create Akatsuki. But as time passed and the world changed, soon the other demon kings as the humans called Bijuu were all sealed all but the Kyuubi. She alone still was free and she alone would never be captured so she swore.

But as she went to her lands a dark shadow of foreboding filled her vision as her great power allowed her to see such things but only when she or her kingdom was in danger. She saw the shadows of an army of a power that the world would not be able to stop and then she saw the eyes of something unheard of. She saw a young man with startling silver hair a blue right eye and jade left his face like an angels, his body clad in silver Anbu class armor and a symbol that sent terror down the demon lord. The symbol of Death was placed upon the human the testament of destruction to the eyes of the beholder.

The Kyuubi then saw herself dead her entire fox clan slaughtered his home burning then he saw the boy standing but next to him was another man but he held a dark aura to himself and he stood apart from the mortals he was and only could be a demon. They were speaking and the man in white seemed to look for the man in black's reaction. The reaction was a sadistic laugh and then the vision vanished. The Kyuubi changed to his human form of a beautiful well endowed long red haired woman clad in a regal flame Kimono and her ruby red eyes that burned with fiery power. It was in this form she thought of how this could be stopped.

It was then the choice became painfully clear and she bowed her head in annoyance. If this was in the future and from the look a good sixteen years she would need to set many things into motion but the first was to return to the human world and speak to the Uchiha Clan for without them she would lose her only summon and even if they had lost much of their strength she still knew that the Sharingan was the only thing that could control herself and the other demons if completed.

But as she prepared another thought came to her, What if the Uchiha did gain power over her and the scroll had been taken away by her so they would try remembering the Great War and her power no mortal would resist. No she would need another clan or at least another person to use as a way to fight this threat. But who could she use?

_(Human realm Konoha Land of Fie.)_

Minato was scared for the first time in his life he knew not what to do. Just hours after his wife had gone into labor another woman had appeared and had told him that she was in truth the famed Kyuubi no Kitsune. She had said she would be coming for the child for his son Naruto. He heard Kushina scream and returned to find her finishing the birth their son quickly wrapped in a blue blanket and given to Kushina the red haired woman his wife was beautiful in this moment more so then ever. He sat next to her and then looked at their child he looked like him blue eyes spiky blond hair he was differently his son.

But as they had their moment Kyuubi appeared she was dressed the same and smiling at the two of them. **"I see the birth of Naruto was perfect." **Kushina glared and held the child, **"How did you get in?" **Minato stood in front of his wife and son, **"Kyuubi what do you want of my son?" **She smiled and then appeared next to him, **"I need him to help me stop another demon war." **Minato glared but looked at her shaken another demon war like the one of legend. **"You see I have foreseen a future where I and my clan lie dead where the villages burn where the world falls to Armageddon. Human I have seen our end." **

She was somber the normal haughty attitude she had gone she knew what had to be done and even demons like her knew it was wrong. **"I will need you to let me give the child my power to form a connection where I will forever be allied to him. I will need to form a bond of soul with the boy." **Minato heard Kushina gasp and he himself was shocked a should bond contract made a demon and humans fate tied if one died so did the other but it also allowed the two to use each other to become stronger then most ninja dreamed and it also allowed demons to walk among humans without them knowing.

**"Why would you do this to give up your immortality and put yourself in my son's fate?" **Kyuubi chuckled dryly the thought of having to die did not make her fear she had already made her peace with death along with making him a deal that would allow the boy to live many more years and age slightly slower then most. He'd see a good millennium before he passed plenty of time to make a successor but the humans didn't need to know. **'For myself to live longer then sixteen years is better then nothing." **She then bowed gritting her teeth as she did.

**"I will make this bond only with your consent for since he is too young to refuse or accept I can not without your help." **Kushina looked at her son thinking only of him same as Minato and then with two silent agreements between the tow she allowed Kyuubi to take the child. **"We will kill you if you lie." **Kyuubi smiled she liked humans with spirits maybe the years would be much more bare able then she thought. She then picked up the baby Naruto and made the hand signs only demons knew and placed her hand onto his stomach making the seal appear then so did the whiskers of a fox three on each cheek. She finished by kissing the forehead.

**'The bargain is made where you can use my power and I am free to live among humans I am tied to you as you to me. This is the deal and this is our pact." **Naruto slept through it all and his parents watched as a historical moment happened the day that a baby was given the gift of being the new fox summoner and the one that would wield the powers of Kyuubi this day though was kept silent as away to protect the child. But as the day ended the fourth held his wife and son and smiled while a fox slept on the estates vast garden she could wait as the boy grew but she prayed she had been right.

_(Kiri near the ocean of Dragons)_

Everywhere death laid before him the man was in all black his hair was short and well kept his face with dragon like sharpness and his blue eyes scanning the grounds. The fools had been bloodline users and killed by the Mizukage he'd seen it all from his cell that was the ocean. Many years ago they had killed him that was true but they had not gotten his soul and with that he had rebuilt himself. Now he was free but without a physical form he was doomed. He walked his eyes scanning until he found what he needed a man with short sandy blond hair was leaning against the door his eyes filled with sadness he was strong the demon knew this by the way his body and chakra flowed. Tall and with blue eyes and best of all his soul was shattered by guilt.

**"I killed innocents I killed children I don't deserve!" **He stopped his Kunai from his throat as he looked at his body from outside of it. **'Uh uh uh. I can't have you kill this perfect body of yours but if you don't want it I." **The man watched as his body made hand signs he'd never seen, **"Black dragon style Hells sacrifice." **The doors of hell opened wide and with a scream the man was devoured. **"Ahhh see there now I can have your body and mold it back to mine while you can burn in hell all in all I see a fair trade." **He laughed and stopped as the chakra of his body returned to burning out his new body he silently swore and quickly he made hand signs that only he knew.

**"Hells style: Devils regeneration!" **The body adjusted and he sighed, it was a temporary fix but it would do until he rebuilt his army and with them regained his body that was sealed deep down inside the ocean where the turtle bastard had then built a temple and seal to keep him from resurrecting the normal way. But their was one thing he was good at and it was this he could wait and plan and find followers quickly. But then he sensed something strange in this dead village. He felt the life of a newborn, annoyed and intrigued he walked through the village casually picking up a weapon here and there for future use even with his demon abilities and chakra he was human in a respect.

He pushed open a door that had been barely holding on and swore as it crashed and he was forced to catch three Kunai. He looked at the thrower to see a woman her clothes torn and blood leaking downs her legs her stomach still showing she'd been pregnant. Key word had, he could smell blood and fear but also the babies cries from the woman's left arm where she held the child. **"You will not harm him!" **He smiled a draconic smile **"No I won't and if I wanted to you couldn't stop me." **He appeared in front of her his eyes flashing gold and slit, **"Now why don't we talk like respectable people." **

She didn't cry out as he grabbed her and then in a flash had her outside in the courtyard where she was at the disadvantage. **"Why don't you kill me like all the other you bastard don't you feel any shame you killed children elderly all because they were a blood line limit clan!" **He smiled she still didn't realize that he was different she glared at him hated him he laughed it was so long since he'd played with humans. He stopped when four mist Nin appeared behind him. **"Karita looks like you found one last one and looks like she's a beauty just lose the baby and we can have fun."**

He looked at the ninja and smiled they took it as a sadistic smile of the soon to be allowed rape until he punched the man that had sugjested it through the head his hand coming out the back. The other three were shocked they reached for weapons but he would not allow that and with his heightened speed and demonic strength he killed the men ripping ones head off in a fountain of blood using a kunai to disembowel the second and the third well he always loved burnt flesh.

He stood their among the dead comrades of his bodies and laughed a dark sadistic inhuman laugh that made the baby cry and the woman back away.He then turned towards her and his smile stayed, **"The reason I don't want to kill you is because I'm not the same as I was when I came here. Actually you could say I'm an entirely different…Thing" **She didn't miss the lack of person in the sentence and held her baby tightly, **"Who are you?" **He smiled and extended his hands and let his chakra slip out a little not enough for even demons to sense but enough for her. **"I am the darkness that lives in the night I am the terror that brings death to all that oppose me I am the thing of which people whisper in respect and fear and hatred I am the Demon Black Dragon God Neltharion!" **She looked at him his chakra and his laugh and she felt fear grip her.

**"how you were killed and sealed away in the sea years ago!" **HE laughed and extended his hand to the ocean. **"My body may have been sealed and I killed but a demon of my caliber can separate his soul and body with ease all I had to do was rebuild myself and then wait. Until a soul was ready to take its own life and I could steal it's body." **HE laughed and then stopped as she sensed the air become chilled. **"But I am not as strong as I hoped this body will need to be worked and I am human now in a respect so I will need time to reach my greatness." **

HE smiled and gave her a once over, **"But I've told you much I believe you shall tell me yours." **She growled and told him he listened intently as well, Her name was Satsuma Naomi she was about twenty one and a s class ninja but she had gotten cocky and had been raped by a member of the Kaguya clan thus the child she had birthed was of her clan and Kaguya she then told him much he already knew up till when he'd arrived.

**'I knew of the war and everything but the fact the child was of Kaguya may I see him?" **She complied and Neltharion looked at the baby what he saw made him laugh, the baby had the Kaguya blood he saw that but it was the other blood line he'd gotten that the mother hadn't seen. The baby had gained the eyes of illusion a rare blood line that allowed the user to make any illusion reality or break and genjutsu without use of chakra they had many names to be truthful but he always called them what they had first been called the Alrun. He then saw his mother notice, **"You forgot to mention the eyes Naomi." **

There was no answer she knew he had seen through her and he sighed. **"Well that settles it I think I have my plan set." **She glared, **"What would that be?" **HE shrugged, **"I will become the ruler of Kiri and you and the child will act as my wife and son. The perfect cover for myself until I build my army of Black Dragon Nin and regain my body. Of course your son will also be called Karita Alrun from now on. As you will be known as Karita Naomi." **She was caught off guard and prepared to argue when a spike of killer intent came from him. **"You will do this girl and I will see you become a queen."**

She didn't argue and Neltharion smiled he knew what to do get the seven swordsmen back to Kiri kill the Mizukage take over the council with men loyal to him and take a knew name. Neltharion drew the attention of to many and he could sense the Kitsune bitch was in the mortal plane he doubted he could handle her now but with an army. But till then he would just take the name Karita Jeiku and assume his life till he was ready. He smiled to himself as he sifted through the bodies memories all in all it may take him twelve years to start anything but sixteen till the fun came to play out.

**"Okay this is chapter one and yes this story will not go back to evil POV till Chunin exam but hey I wanted all of you to gather that this is a very different Naruto storyline and I am happy to say it may be the first I've ever written that I'm excited to reread."**

**So review and wait for chap two of The Demon Terror book one Demons Rise**


End file.
